


Save the gays

by CocoTheFangirl



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: And yet, Multi, Texting, Well - Freeform, chatfic, definitely gay, no one asked for it, probably gay, yet another group chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoTheFangirl/pseuds/CocoTheFangirl
Summary: Richie creates a group chat for the losers. Safe to say it's a terrible idea.





	1. Richie shouldn't have internet access

_**Richie Tozier** added **Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough, Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon** and** Stanley Uris**_

**Stanley Uris:** Oh God, what is this?

**Richie Tozier:** im glad you asked, stanley my friend

**Richie Tozier:** i was chillin and realized that we dont have a chat yet! so of course i had to fixthat

**Eddie Kaspbrak:** That was for a reason, trashmouth

**Richie Tozier:** eddie spaghetti what are u sayin??

**Eddie Kaspbrak**: that you're annoying

**Richie Tozier**: *gasp* who?!?!? moi??!?!? never

**Beverly Marsh**: i, for one, think this is a great idea

**Richie Tozier**: bev, my one true love, i knew i could trust u

_**Richie** **Tozier** changed **Beverly** **Marsh**'s name to **Queen**_

**Queen**: <3

**Ben Hanscom**: this way we can all message each other! i think its a great idea!

**Richie Tozier:** ben, a man after my own heart

_**Richie Tozier** changed **Ben** **Hanscom**'s name to **softboi**_

**softboi**: (❁'◡'❁)

**Mike** **Hanlon**: this is gonna go downhill. fast

**Stanley** **Uris**: Finally, someone with some common sense.

**Richie** **Tozier**: staniel! micholas! how could you?

**Eddie** **Kaspbrak**: sjadhjflhjsflgdjslghjl

**Bill** **Denbrough**: S T A N I E L

_**Queen** changed **Stanley Uris**'s name to **Staniel**_

_**Queen** changed **Mike** **Hanlon**'s name to **Micholas**_

**Staniel**: ..... Really?

**Bill** **Denbrough**: C'mon, lighten up Staniel

**Staniel**: Bill I though you were sensible, turns out I was wrong.

**Bill** **Denbrough**: >:3c

**Richie** **Tozier**: begone F U R R Y

_**Richie** **Tozier** changed **Bill Denbrough**'s name to **furry**_

**furry**: adsdjkghjakfgh i'm not a furry dude

**Queen**: that sounds like something a furry would say....

**Richie** **Tozier**: EXACTLY

**Eddie Kaspbrak**: god what the hell is wrong with you guys

**Richie Tozier**: just tired lol, i was with ur mom last night ;)

**Eddie Kaspbrak**: you're not funny

**Richie Tozier**: i beg to differ, eds

**Eddie Kaspbrak**: Then Beg.

**Queen**: ASDGSFGJFJKH EDDIE

**furry**: damn, when'd eddie become so savage?

**Eddie Kaspbrak**: When Richie became so annoying

**Staniel**: So, you've always been savage?

**Micholas**: Jeez dude, you killed him!

**Richie** **Tozier**: i came here to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn

**Queen**: Boooo! you whore!!!! that meme's so old

**Eddie Kaspbrak**: jfc calm down trashmouth

_**Queen** changed **Richie** **Tozier**'s name to **trashmouth™**_

**softboi**: Bev coming in with like, 90% of the nicknames

**Queen**: it's just what i do best ;)

**trashmouth™**: i would be mad, but you kept my lowercase aesthetic so i dont rlly mind

**Eddie Kaspbrak**: Okay, as fun as this has been, if I dont get to sleep soon my mother will have an actual aneurysm

**trashmouth™**: wait eds

**Eddie Kaspbrak**: not my name! but what?

_**trashmouth™** changed** Eddie Kaspbrak**'s name to **eds™**_

**trashmouth™**: now we match!

_**eds™** changed their name to **not eds**_

_**not eds** logged off_

**trashmouth™**: he didnt even keep the ™ :(

**Staniel**: Eddie had the right idea, if i'm not here I dont have to deal with your bullshit.

_**S****taniel** logged off_

**Queen**: yeah, its late, imma sleep aswell :/ night night gays

_**Queen** logged off_

**softboi**: Me too, good night guys! sleep tight ||ヽ(*￣▽￣*)ノミ

_**softboi** logged off_

**Micholas**: yeah, ill head too, goodnight

_**Micholas** logged off_

**trashmouth™**: bill are u leaving me too? :(

**furry**: Sorry, georgie gets sad if i dont read him to sleep

**trashmouth™**: oh well if thats the case go

**trashmouth™:** georgie should never be sad, that would be a crime against humanity

**furry**: yeah, night, rich

**trashmouth™:** night furry, tell georgie i said hi and goodnight

**furry**: will do

**furry**: and for the last time, i am not a furry

**trashmouth™**: sounds like something a furry would say

**furry**: yeah, whatever you say richie

_**furry** has logged off_

**trashmouth™**: so i am alone noe huh

**trashmouth™**: everyone has left lil old me alone

**trashmouth™**: even my bb eds

**trashmouth™**: well, if u cant beat them join em

_**trashmouth™** has logged off_


	2. This is biphobic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers being very biphobic to our baby Richie.

**trashmouth™**: i just realized that this chat doesnt have a name!!!!!!

**softboi**: oh yeah! what you gonna name it?

**_trashmouth™_ ** _changed the chat name to **Gays™**_

**softboi**: i'm not gay though

**trashmouth™**: oh yeah

**_trashmouth™_ ** _changed the chat name to_** _Gays™ (+Ben)_**

**softboi**: i dunno if thats better but thanks...?

**not** **eds**: Guys, help

**Queen**: whats up?

**not eds**: i couhged

**Queen**: ???? and????

**not** **eds**: In front of my mom

**Queen**: OH, oh jeez, rip dude

**trashmouth™**: tell sonia i said hi and that i had fun the other night ;)

**not eds**: I'm literally gonna puke, no, just no

**trashmouth™**: dont worry eds babe, ur always my number 1 ;))))

**not eds:** that is not my name!

  
_Private chat_  
**_Stanley_** >>> **_Beverly_**

**Stanley:** Do they have to Be Like That all the time?

**Beverly:** oh god, i know right

**Stanley:** Do you think they know that they both have crushes?

**Beverly:** its really obvious but knowing them, probably not

**Beverly:** do we do something?

**Stanley:** If it gets any worse, maybe, but we should probably just leave them to their own devices. They'll figure it out. Probably

**Beverly:** ughhhh u right

  
** _Gays (+Ben)_ **

**furry:** y'all give me shit because apparently im a furry but what abt stans obsession with birds?

**Queen:** GSHAJDKGHJFGHBILL

**trashmouth™:** ur rihgt

**Micholas:** rihgt

**Staniel:** rihgt

**softboi:** rihgt

**Queen:** rihgt

**not eds:** rihgt

**furry:** rihgt

**trashmouth™:** yknow what this is biphobic and im not about that life

_**trashmouth™**_ _left the chat **Gays**_ _**(+Ben)**_

**Queen:** _[aightimmaheadout.jpg]_

**not eds:** jskahvfjlsghfds should we add him back?

**Staniel:** No. Let him suffer.

**Micholas:** damn, okay stan.

  
_Private chat_  
**_Richie_** >>> **_Eddie_**

**Richie:** eddddddsssss

**Richie:** eddie spaghettie

**Richie:** spageddie

**Richie:** loml

**Richie:** the light of my life, the stars in my sky, the apple of my eye, eds baby pls

**Eddie:** OH FOR GODS SAKE WHAT IS IT?

**Richie:** add me back :>?

**Eddie:** why should i?

**Richie:** pls ill do anything

**Eddie:** anything?

**Richie:** yup, anything

**Eddie:** Then Perish

**Richie:** SHJKALFHAFJKLFLJHDHJKFLHJLAS EDS NO

**Richie:** no eds bby pls

**Richie:** com back

**Richie:** uv left me

**Richie:** :(

  
_Private chat_  
**_Richie_** >>> **_Beverly_**

**Richie:** bev babe pls

**Richie:** ur my queen but pls add me back 2 the chat

**Richie:** bevvvvvvvvvvv

**Richie** bevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv plsssssssssssss :(((((((

**Richie:** Why do i live, just to suffer?

  
_Private chat_  
**_Richie_** >>> **_Stanley_**

**Richie:** stan the man

**Richie:** my best friend in the whole world

**Richie:** the person that i owe my whole life to

**Richie:** pls add me back

**Stanley:** No, it's what you deserve.

**Richie:** what have i ever done to you :(

**Stanley:** Just the other day you got ketchup all over my new shirt.

**Richie:** that was an accident an u kno it!!

**Stanley:** Maybe so, but it is still an unforgivable crime.

**Richie:** stan ur so mean :(((((((((((((

_Private chat_  
**_Richie_ **>>>** _Mike_**

**Richie**: mikey!!!

**Richie:** michael!!

**Richie:** mike bb pls

**Mike:** What is it?

**Richie:** add me back to the chat!!!!! duhhhhh

**Mike:** Sorry rich, stan and bill said not to add you back

**Richie:** uggghhhhhhh, ur whippedddddddd

**Mike:** Shut up, Richie

  
_Private chat_   
_**Richie** >>> **Ben**_

  
  
**Richie:** bennnn

**Richie:** benny boiiiiiii

**Ben:** Hey Richie! what is it??

**Richie:** add me back to the chat :((((

**Ben:** But.....

**Richie:** plssss :(((((((

**Ben:...**

**Richie:** pls ben?? ilyyyyyyy

**Ben:** Fine.

** _Gays™ (+Ben)_ **

_**softboi** added **trashmouth™** to_ _**Gays™ (+Ben)**_

**trashmouth™:** IM BACK BABEYYYYYYY

_**Staniel** has logged off_

**Queen:** stan really said screw richie rights sddsjklafbjsldb

**trashmouth™:** stan bby the loml y would u do this to me?

**not eds:** if i were stan i'd do the same ngl

**trashmouth™:** aww eds baby you know you love me

**not eds:** no i absolutely do not

**Micholas:** okay, u guys appear to be having fun flirting and all, but i gotta go guys, bye!

**not eds:** we absolutely are NOT flirting!!!!!

**trasmouth™:** bye bye micholas!!

**softboi:** Bye mike, see you tomorrow!!!! o(*￣▽￣*)ブ

**Queen:** seeya mike!  
  
**furry:** bye mike!!! uwu uwu

_**Micholas** has logged off_

**furry:** alright, im probably gonna go as well

**trashmouth™:** what? just cuz ur boyfriends left? ;)

**furry:** stfu richie

_**furry** has logged off_

**not eds:** my mom will literally murder me if i don't go to sleep soon

**trashmouth™:** its not even that late tho??????

**not eds:** yeah but she thinks i'm sick :/

**trashmouth™:** oh shit yeah, tell her i said hi! ;)

**not eds:** i absolutely will not.

**not _eds_** _logged off_

**Queen:** rich you seem to be scaring people away

**trashmouth™:** its probably my looks, im just too hot babey

**Queen:** i get it now

_**Queen** logged off_

**trashmouth™:** bevvy baby why would u do this to me?

**trashmouth™:** well, i guess it's just us now, benny boy?

**softboi:** i have to go though ^^; i have homework, sorry rich!

**trashmouth™:** nah it's alright haystack, i get it, go be smart

**softboi:** thanks rich! see you at school?

**trashmouth™:** you know it bby

_**softboi** logged off_

**trashmouth™:** why am i always the last one to log off?

**trashmouth™:** i am alone once again

**trashmouth™:** right, richie tozier loggin off babeyyyyyyyy

_**trashmouth™** logged out_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! its ya gurl. i forgot to mention last chapter that georgie is still alive in this, pennywise was a creepy ass party clown who fuckin broke georgies arm, he has a prosthetic now, i just couldn't handle my bby being dead ;^;

**Author's Note:**

> yo, whats up, ik no one asked for a chatfic but i love them and there really isn't enough in this fandom. peace out dudes/dudettes


End file.
